Solving a problem
by Wadsworth
Summary: SachikoxYumi Sachiko and Yumi are alone in the rose mansion doing their homework. WARNING: this story is rated M for a reason people! If you don't like it then why the hell are you looking for M-rated stories? READ&REVIEW PLEASE


She was sick and tired of waiting. It had to happen today, and the perfect opportunity just happened to present itself today. As if. For Sachiko, opportunities like these didn't happen accidentally. No, she had made sure they would be alone, not to be disturbed, far away from everyone.

Sachiko walked to the rose mansion, humming a little bit. If there had been other students walking on the path to the rose mansion, they might have wondered what was going on with Red Rose. But Sachiko knew the path was deserted, and there weren't any students around. There was only one student nearby and that person was waiting for her at the mansion.

Sachiko quickened her pace a bit. She was already running late, much to her dismay. When she finally reached the rose mansion she hurried to the meeting room on the first floor, where she knew her petite soeur was waiting for her. She opened the door and there she was: the protagonist of nearly every dream she had dreamt for the past couple of months, Fukuzawa Yumi.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." Yumi said, an angelic smile plastered on her face.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. Have you taken out your books already?" Sachiko inquired.

"Hai. I've also made some tea already."

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was someone who needed my assistance."

"N-nnn, I'm just happy we can work together!" Yumi replied earnestly. Sachiko smiled and sat herself on the chair next to Yumi's.

"Here, Onee-sama." Yumi offered Sachiko a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Yumi. Shall we begin homework now?"

Yumi nodded and sat herself on her chair. She started on her homework, but soon enough stopped writing in her notebook to look at Sachiko.

"Onee-sama? Is something the matter?" She asked worriedly. Sachiko blinked her eyes a few times then realized she had been staring at Yumi's face all this time.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Sachiko softly said, never turning her gaze away from Yumi's.

"B-Beautiful??" Yumi squeaked before her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.

"Yes, truly gorgeous." Sachiko whispered. A big smile suddenly appeared on her face. "Yumi, don't hesitate to tell me if there's something you don't understand, alright?"

"H-Hai!" Yumi said, still blushing madly and also confused because of her soeur's bold behaviour. Sachiko, in the meanwhile, had started to read a book she had to make a report about, although she couldn't really process the words she was reading. It was happening again. Sachiko had no chance than to give in to the fantasies she had been having ever since she had realized what her petite soeur truly meant to her. And those fantasies contained images of what she truly wanted to do to her petite soeur. It was almost unbearable to not put her fantasies into practice. Although Sachiko knew today was the last day she would have that problem.

"Onee-sama?"

"Yes, Yumi?" Sachiko immediately snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at her petite soeur questioningly. "Is there something you don't understand?"

She stared deeply into Yumi's eyes and under her burning gaze Yumi started to blush again.

"H-Hai… This particular problem." Yumi answered. "It says-"

"Wait, I'll sit closer to you." Sachiko said, and shoved her chair closer to Yumi's. They were sitting arm to arm now, and Yumi's blush deepened.

"You see." Yumi began, but she was silenced immediately when she felt Sachiko's warm breath in her ear.

"O-Onee-sama?" Yumi stammered and turned her head to look Sachiko in the eyes.

"Something the matter, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, a bit more hoarsely than she'd normally would. No wonder, she was sitting so close to Yumi and she could smell the girl's scent. It was a scent that aroused her even more than the fantasies she had. She had just felt the need to move her face a bit closer to those beautiful brown locks that belonged to Yumi.

"N-No." Yumi stuttered and turned her beet-red head to focus on her notebook again.

"I… It's this particular equation that I don't really understand…"

Sachiko could barely distinguish what her petite soeur was saying. She was too focused with the way Yumi's slender fingers were holding her pencil, twirling it every now and then like she was nervous, and soon after that Sachiko's eyes wandered to her neck and from there to her face again. Sachiko was well aware that Yumi knew she was looking at her, and she was also aware that Yumi was trying to form coherent sentences about her mathematics homework, but that she failed miserably, and that at the same time her cheeks had turned the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen. Yumi turned her head so she was facing Sachiko again.

"Onee-sa-"

"Ssssshh…" Sachiko put a finger on Yumi's lips, silencing her. Yumi's eyes had widened with the contact and Sachiko felt Yumi's lips trembling under her finger. Sachiko moved the finger to Yumi's hand that was holding the pencil and took it out of the girl's hands.

"You won't need this now." Sachiko whispered huskily, at which Yumi's eyes widened even more. There was no way the Yumi's face could've gone any redder, and it made a smirk appear on Sachiko's lips. Sachiko stroked the fingers of Yumi's pencil-less hand and moved her head closer to Yumi's. Yumi was absolutely rigid, but the look on her face indicated that she was, in fact, waiting in anticipation for what to come. Sachiko felt a familiar throbbing between her legs; she managed to bend her left arm in a way so she could caress Yumi's cheeks with her left hand while her right was still stroking Yumi's fingers. Yumi lazily closed her eyes and leaned into Sachiko's caress. Sachiko moved her lips closer and closer to Yumi's until the girl's hot breath mingled with her own.

"Yumi." Sachiko whispered before she pressed her lips on her soeur's. It was heaven, pure heaven, and it was what she had wanted to do for so long now. She moved her hands to hold Yumi's face with both of her hands, claiming what was hers and hers only. She felt Yumi wrap her arms around her neck, and took it as a sign she could go further. Sachiko tentatively licked Yumi's lips until the girl opened her mouth and Sachiko plunged her tongue deep inside her soeur's mouth. She enjoyed the feeling of Yumi's hot, wet tongue twirling around her own, and the throbbing between her legs became more prominent.

"O-Onee-sama…" Yumi gasped after Sachiko pulled away. Yumi's lips were swollen and she seemed to be in a daze, in a daze of immense happiness, that is.

"S-Shouldn't we focus on homework?" she whispered hazily.

"Sure…" Sachiko's face was only a few inches away from Yumi's. She was breathing raggedly but she managed to speak. "Let's see if you can solve this problem: if a person is in love with someone, and that person in its turn also likes the person who loves her, what is the most correct way to solve this problem?"

"E-Eh… What exactly is it that needs to be solved?" Yumi asked breathlessly because she was staring at Sachiko's luscious lips.

"Their _need_." Sachiko answered roughly and kissed Yumi hard on the lips. Yumi returned the kiss with great abundance and Sachiko couldn't stop the deep groan that escaped her lips when Yumi started sucking her tongue. Sachiko pulled away and stared at her soeur with her lust-filled eyes.

"This is a problem we'll need to solve together." Sachiko said seductively and Yumi slowly closed her eyes in reaction, like the words themselves brought her to higher spirits. Sachiko took that opportunity to shove Yumi's chair with Yumi sitting on it away from the table. She helped Yumi up and immediately pushed her against the side of the table. Before Yumi could even realize that she wasn't really sitting anymore Sachiko kissed her again, tongue against tongue, until she pulled away once more and started to leave a trail of kisses from the corner of Yumi's mouth to her neck, while her hands were roaming Yumi's body. When Sachiko felt two mounts under her hands, she squeezed them lightly and it made Yumi emit a sharp gasp. Sachiko started to rub and knead them while sucking the side of Yumi's neck, and she simply loved the sounds coming out of her soeur's mouth. It aroused her to no end.

"Take off your clothes, Yumi." Sachiko urged, and to her great delight Yumi immediately did as she was told. Yumi's eyes were dark with lust herself and they were boring into Sachiko's. Sachiko sucked in a sharp breath when she saw Yumi standing before her wearing nothing but her bra and knickers. Her _wet_ knickers.

Sachiko immediately took off Yumi's bra and started to kiss and lick every inch of Yumi's chest, while Yumi definitely cast away her image of naïve and innocent girl as she pressed Sachiko's face against her bosom, moaning loudly when Sachiko started to suckle the hard nipple of her left breast.

"I… I think I m-might understand… how to solve this –Ah!– problem." Yumi panted.

_She's such a dirty girl herself_, Sachiko thought when she proceeded to lick and suck Yumi's other breast, making Yumi moan again. _She's such a dirty girl and I need to taste her right now._

"Ah, Onee-sama..!" Sachiko pressed two fingers against Yumi's soaking core.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Yumi." Sachiko whispered huskily and Yumi shivered. "You're so wet. I think I'll need to do something about this new problem."

Sachiko softly pushed Yumi on the table until she leaned completely over her soeur. She kissed Yumi hard on the lips again and from there on made her way down, kissing and licking, until she reached Yumi's most private part, still covered by the knickers which were completely damp now. Sachiko started to lick right through the knickers.

"Ah..! Oh god, please..!"

A low growl escaped Yumi's mouth when Sachiko touched her bud of nerves with her tongue. Sachiko, still fully dressed, felt how her own wet knickers were starting to drip. The smell that was Yumi and the sound that she could make Yumi emit were almost pushing her over the edge even though she hadn't been touched _there_ yet.

"P-Please… Take them off…" Yumi whimpered, looking at Sachiko with eyes that simply screamed for her to be touched. Yumi closed her eyes and groaned when Sachiko applied a bit more pressure on her swollen bud with her tongue. Then Sachiko slowly took off the knickers, licking up every drop of the juice that had left Yumi.

"Delicious." Sachiko breathed before she started to suck Yumi's _there_, making her soeur cry out in pleasure, and Yumi squirmed under Sachiko's heavenly touch. Sachiko pushed her tongue into Yumi, tasting her completely, like it was a drug. For Sachiko, doing this with her petite soeur was like taking a drug, because it enveloped her senses completely and all there was was Yumi and all she cared about was Yumi. She pushed her tongue deeper and licked for what she was worth while her hands busy with Yumi's breasts.

"Ah-Ah-Harder, Onee-… Ugh!" Yumi pressed Sachiko's head completely against her most sensitive part and started to buck with the rhythm of Sachiko's twirling tongue. Sachiko felt Yumi was close to her climax and she moved her thumb to connect with Yumi's hard bud of nerves, rubbing it skilfully. Soon after that Yumi tensed up and, never letting go of Sachiko's head, lost control and screamed out loud.

"You're such a good girl." Sachiko said while she slowly licked up Yumi's folds clean. She could never get enough of Yumi's taste. Yumi closed her eyes in content and sighed but her eyes snapped open again and she stared at Sachiko in confusion.

"Onee-sama-"

"Call me Sachiko, like you screamed just now." Sachiko warmly said. Yumi blushed deep red but her eyes were still dark.

"Onee… Sachiko." Yumi whispered seductively. "It's not fair that you were the only one who made an effort to… solve the problem." The hoarse sound of Yumi's voice made the area between Sachiko's legs throb almost painfully in anticipation. She was dripping wet and she wanted Yumi to take care of it. Yumi herself also seemed to want to take action, because her eyes were still full with desire.

"Yumi… Will you help me solve the problem, then?" Sachiko said teasingly, and before she knew it Yumi had pushed her against the wall on the other side of the room. The two of them might really enjoy doing their homework now.

**review please if enough people are interested i might consider writing more of this type of stories **


End file.
